


Time

by fierer



Series: Self-Projection Fics [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierer/pseuds/fierer
Summary: Sometimes you just think you can clean things and then you don't.
Series: Self-Projection Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047358
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Time

“Brother, we really made a mess out of this…”

“What? No, Al, it’s fine” The blond muttered, glancing around the kitchen, yeah, this was fine. So, what if there was a little flour on the counter? It would be easy enough to clean, same with the floor, and Alphonse’s armour. And his own hair… Okay, so maybe it was a little bit more of a mess than he let on, but it’s still just flour. He could clean this up easy!

But he could do that later, he made the stupid cookies for Elicia, so a little relaxation time was well earned in his books, and that’s all it was. Edward Elric didn’t back down from a little cleaning. Of course not, Edward Elric didn’t back down from anything. It’s just that, well… There was maybe a little bit more that he expected, and he just wasn’t motivated right now. Give it a few minutes and then he’d work on it. Of course he would.

“’Sides” He called, heading for the couch, “I’ll clean it up anyway, you go tell Elicia they’ll be done soon and just play with her or something until then”  
Sighing Alphonse took a few unsure steps towards the door, “You’re sure you’ll clean this all up?”  
“Sure I will, now go I don’t need you watching over me all the time, Al. Jeez!”

“Okay, okay! Just remember to actually clean everything up this time”

Edward hummed to show he was still listening as Alphonse left and threw himself down onto the couch to get comfortable. Besides, he had until the cookies were finished to clean this up, ten minutes was more than long enough.

Tipping his head back against the arm rest he hummed again, just to hear the noise for himself this time. A few minutes laying down wouldn’t hurt, beside it would only take a minute or two to actually clean anyways. Brushing his bangs out of his eyes he hummed and hummed and-

The timer went off.

All but throwing himself off the couch he rushed over to the oven to take out the cookies, just as he heard the distinct clanking of Al’s footsteps followed by the excited chattering of Elicia and the warm laughter of Hughes as they walked through the doorway. Followed soon after by an indignant call of “Brother!” 

“I thought I had more time!” he groaned, glancing, somewhat hopelessly, at the mess of flour that was very much still everywhere, “I don’t know what happened!”

Ruffling a hand through his hair, Hughes smiled, “It’s no problem, Ed, we can all just work on it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm autistic and dealing with executive dysfunction and that means Ed is the same. I DO make the rules.  
> It's also 3am when I'm posting this and I haven't checked for mistakes yet, sorry!


End file.
